


The Last Dragonborn: Valyria Kitrinari, a study

by ThePriestessOfOblivion



Series: Valyria Kitrinari, the Last Dragonborn: A story in her own words [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriestessOfOblivion/pseuds/ThePriestessOfOblivion
Summary: What makes a warrior? A hero? A survivor? How do you measure courage and valor? How do you create a person who will save the whole world? Why would they save a world which had cast them out into the cold and treats them with nothing less than relentless cruelty? How does a person still retain the hope and humanity to desire to save a place which gave her nothing but pain? How do you pull the light of hope out of a darkened void made of nothing but suffering and agony? The answer to those questions might be in the legend of the Last Dragonborn, prophesized before any of us came into this world, she has a beginning that would turn the stomachs of even the hardiest veterans of the bloodiest wars. She had been fighting a brutal one long before the return of the World Eater.
Relationships: Ancano/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Delvin Mallory, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Odahviing, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Paarthurnax, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Series: Valyria Kitrinari, the Last Dragonborn: A story in her own words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042050
Kudos: 3





	The Last Dragonborn: Valyria Kitrinari, a study

Godhead/Timeline: X47-0092 

Date: 5th Era 300, 16th of Morning Star, Fredas 

Author: Rhaella Mallory

What makes a warrior? A hero? A survivor?  
How do you measure courage and valor?  
How do you create a person who will save the whole world?  
Why would they save the world which had cast them out into the cold and treats them with nothing less than relentless cruelty? How does a person still retain the hope and humanity to desire to save a place which gave her nothing but pain? How do you pull the light of hope out of a darkened void made of nothing but suffering and agony? The answer to those questions might be in the legend of the Last Dragonborn, a prophesized before any of us can into this world, she has a beginning that would turn the stomachs of some of the hardiest veterans of the bloodiest wars. She had been fighting one long before the return of the World Eater. They say nobody is born a hero; they are simply called by necessity; anyone could’ve risen to the call but only one will make the choice to do so. Valyria is the epitome of this, a woman whose entire being can be full reflected in even the smallest choices she made over the years, but choices that might seem small at first glanced have far-reaching effects on all our futures, as we know today. To understand the must look at the dark beginning our hero had and exactly how all she endured shaped her, for better or worse, into the woman none would exist as we do now without.

The year is 178 of the 4th Era on Tamriel. Valyria is born, a Nord girl from a small family farm outside of Shor’s Stone and Darkwater Crossing. At three years of age, she is sold to the Thalmor by her own parents as a kid when they found out she practiced magic, which made her a "Disgrace to her kind". Her father was a soldier in the Great War and hated all Elves, bought a farm between Riften and Windhelm. He had always hated her for being a girl and not a boy, no matter how hard-worked and trained with a sword. Despite using her ability to use Magicka to heal the sick in the nearby villages and keep the crops from dying in the cold or from blights, and defended her family's land against bandits and animals with it, her parents told her if she wanted to play with spells, she could live with the kind who use that filth, of course, she never thought they truly would act on that. When the Thalmor came to the farm one winter, attempting their first round-up of Talos worshippers and former vets of the Great War in for interrogation than to be executed, her parents hid their history and said they defected from the Legion early in the Great War when it was clear they were beaten and offered her up to them in exchange they leave them alone, not mentioning her ability with Magicka. Oh, how she begged and cried for her father or even her mother to save her, asking what she did to deserve this. Her father struck her hard across the face before shouting “For being born weak! You aren’t worth anything to us as a damn girl” He picked her up from the ground and tossed her in the cart, the last she saw of them before passing out from the pain was a few gold coins being dropped into her father’s hand. From there she was carted off to the newly established Embassy north of Solitude and awaited transport to the Summerset Isle.

On the Isles, she would be a labor and bed slave to the Thalmor males. They wouldn't admit it to the public or foreign powers but they did keep some captured humans from the Great War for both information and for pleasure, not all in the Thalmor ranks knew about the bed slaves but the highest members and those they specifically chose to reward for their service. They didn't really consider it immoral as men are lesser than Mer, they are little more than cattle who can speak, so naturally what else is a female human good for to them. She is around 3 at the time of her capture. She spends the next ten years secretly learning, using all her senses to gather information. The only alternative she thought of was to die and she couldn’t bring herself to give up without a fight. Her parents were wrong, she was a fighter like any other Nord. She had already been fighting since she was born. Her parents nearly worked her to death and hardly fed her scraps. If she could survive that what could these people do to her she hadn’t already endured? Turns out quite a bit, as she soon discovered when her clothing was ripped from her body and the drunken crew and guards took turns violating her body, thoroughly and brutally, on the ship to the Isles. They made it clear with their words and actions she was nothing more than a set of warm holes to them and they would break her in body and soul. She experienced great suffering and cruelty at her Masters' hand and is often passed between Masters whenever it suited them.

She wasn't shown kindness from a single soul on those Isles, save for a small Mer child who saw her cleaning the floors of one of the Higher Thalmor agent's homes, the little Altmer boy brought her food and a blanket to cover herself as she wasn't allowed clothing. This child gave her some hope and resolve maybe not all High Elves were cruel and merciless. That hope almost died when she was 7 and attempted her first escape plan. It didn't work out as planned and she was caught. They knew she could withstand any physical torture they put her through, she had for over six years now. So, they knew she had a human friend among the other prisoners and slaves, a little orphaned human girl. With her sitting unbound in a chair they told her if she makes any move to help the slave they bring in; they will make her watch another ten more endure the same fate. They bring the small child in, for the sake of not mentally scaring you all I will leave out the grotesque details, suffice to say the group of Thalmore males brutally assault the child then slowly use Magicka to drain the life out of her in front of Valyria. Finally, they give her and the child a tiny glimpse of hope by making a show of healing the child's wounds and moving her closer, but to affirm their control one of the Elves slices the small girl right down the middle from head to bottom. Her shock is frozen as her body splits in two and falls on the grown, blood splattering onto a speechless Valyria. They tell her the child's blood is on her hands for had she not tried to escape this all wouldn't have occurred.

For three years the horror of that night eats away at her and almost breaks her to the point of suicide, unable continue coping with the emotional hell of what she witnessed and the child has suffered because of her actions along with the physical and psychological torture she continued to endure on a daily basis. That was until staring out the cell window, she reflects on her last conversation with the child, remembering her smile and laughter. The hope the little girl had despite her circumstances. She understood if she dies before getting justice for the little girl, nobody will be left to remember her or avenge her. Her death will have truly been in vain and the last pieces of her existence would disappear completely from this world. She could not dishonor someone so brave like that. It gives her the resolve and determination to keep fighting. At around 13, after ten years of mastering three schools of Magicka: Restoration, Conjuration, and Illusion, she watched and waited for the best opportune moment. Armed with some food she managed to sneak away from the kitchen and store in her cell, a few potions she made in secret while cleaning the alchemy tower (they allowed her into these areas because they simply thought so little of humans, especially Nords, that the idea of her using Magicka was laughable to them, they even believe her illiterate.) and an ornate Elven dagger taken off a sleeping guard. She used her conjuration spell supplemented by a Fortifying Conjuration potion and summoned a Dremora Lord Thrall to her service. The spell weakened her for a moment but she knew failure meant death this time, recovering quickly she commanded the Daedric entity to guard her but only attack at her command unless she is unable to give a command in which case to attack whatever is preventing her from doing so. Moving with an invisibility spell, she knew today the West Wing of the prison cells would be empty until the dusk shift rotation as they had a new shipment of prisoners come in that afternoon. She managed to make it all the way outside, past the main walls of the complex she was held in, and the Dremora lord, bound as a Thrall until its death in the mortal plane, follows right on her heels. It asks what is their objective and she whispers under her breath the words: "Freedom or Death", the Dremora nods in understanding.

They crawl under the lowering sun through the alleyways, she recognized the city as Skywatch, a port city on their Eastern Island, the first city she set foot in when being carted here as cattle all those years ago. She slowly inched herself around the clutter of the streets and people. The invisibility spell is lasting longer than expected, bolstered by the various potions she continues to down every few mins. She can not continue the cover of this spell for much longer. After stopping at the edge of the walkway she sees the expansive coastline that meets the Abecean Sea. Together, she and the Dremora wait for an opening, then with the last of her built-up Magicka, she cast Invisibility a final time and plows ahead for the nearest ship. She knows by now the next shift of guards is making their way to their postings and the ones who will be watching her block of cells will signal her escape within the next three minutes. She must make every second count. Luckily, due to the security being on the Southern beaches a few miles down for the Prison transport arrival, no security is present near or on the ship and most other citizens have gone to their homes for the evening, only it's crew, who aren't trained to fight heavy combatants live Demora. She chose the Dremora Lord specifically because of her knowledge of the Oblivion Crisis. How terrified the thought of Daedric entities made the High Elves who lived through those hellish years. With any luck, this bunch will flee at the monstrous sight of a Dremora Lord.

The spell concealing them wears thin, only a minute remains, she quickly whispers as they make their way on to the side of the ship, while slipping the rope of the post and raising the anchor and hide in a nook near the bow "When the spell is gone attack all High Elves who stand against us, spare those who flee but kill all those who fight back, I'll take the Captain. When all other Mer is gone watch my back while I am taking out the Captain. After that, we clear out the inside. No children or prisoners are to be harmed." The Dremora nods and the spell falls away revealing them. The crew is gathered near the stern and the Captain is at the Helm on a raised platform. As the Dremora springs out and begins cutting down the confused and startled crew before they can even scream, the Dragonborn coats her dagger in a lethal poison, hiding in the shadow of the Captain who is lost in his map, plotting his course. Unaware most of his crew are already lying dead, the Dremora returned from clearing out the cabin/hull and finishing the last of them who didn't flee, stands guard for more, knocking off the boarding ramp. She first grabs his right wrist and twists his arm backward, shocking him with the pain, and presses her blade against his throat. She slits his throat before he can yell for help, the only sound he makes are gurgling as his mouth filled with blood, spilling down his chin and neck. This wasn't just any Captain. She had recognized him the moment she saw the ship when they made it out of the alley. This was the prisoner ship that brought her here as a child, this was the Captain who had allowed his crew to take turns with a three-year-old Nord child. Now he's bleeding out at her feet and for the first time in her life she felt in control and powerful, maybe a little Nord girl could stand against these "Superiorly Bred" Mer. That's one person checked off her list.

She knew by now they knew of her escape and right then the alarm tower bells sounded, and she had to get out of there fast. She knew this was a fast and hardy ship, lasted in three major storms on the sea that destroyed most others. She hosted the sails and with the anchor raised and the Dremora keeping an eye for enemies she started to steer the ship out of Port while looking at the blood-splattered map to see which location was best to head towards. The ship was just pulling out of port when she saw the guards running up the coastline and down from the cliffs where the complex was. Either it escape now or face a fate worse than death. She used a simple fire spell to heat the air behind the sails to push the ship faster out to sea. She saw crews scrambled to get a ship ready to give chase but she was already far enough out to sea when they were starting to get barely visible. From here, the Dremora Lord asked what was her next move and she hadn't really thought she'd make it this far given her previous attempt, but said they are sailing away from Thalmor rules territory to something neutral. She pumped a little more fire to heat the air in the sails, and once they were moving at uncommon speeds for a ship that size, she studied the map closer and looked for the nearest city she believes would be quick to arrive at and also far enough to put distance between her and the Thalmor who was undoubtedly going to come after her. She knew too much information from being around high-ranking agents and her story would be enough to reignite the war if word got out, they were keeping Nord children as slaves.

Valenwood was not an option since their loyalty lies with the Dominion, she'd be sent back the second she landed. Hammerfell was a possibility as they pushed back against the Thalmor enough to stand on their own but there is no guarantee they'd welcome a Nord after the Cyrodiil and Skyrim both abandoned Hammerfell in the fight against the Dominion. Cyrodiil was a safe bet but the treaty meant Thalmor agents were still in the province and the Imperials might turn her back over to the Thalmor before she can explain her situation. Ultimately, she settled on the lower southern coasts of Hammerfell near the border of Cydroiil. They sailed for three days, the Dremora Lord who had given the name of Aulivus to be called, identifying as male, and the Dragonborn, who has fashioned her own name resenting her connection to her previous life. Valyria Kitrinari, derived from old Ehlnofex she read in a tome some years ago while cleaning the halls of the many libraries. They tossed over the dead bodies and recolored the sails to avoid potential hostiles when arriving at the next port. They gradually learned things about each other, Val explaining her situation before summoning him and the life she is running from. Afterward, she asked him why he was being so compliant, she had read plenty on Dremora Lords and did not expect one so … accommodating and compliant. He simply stated she pulled him from the dark void. He owes his time in this existence to her and by right, that existence is devoted to her. She asks if he will remember her should he end up dying and returning to the void. He said yes and no, that memory and consciousness work differently in Oblivion, but he is not eager to return any time soon to find out. At the next break of dawn, they see the Port of Rihad on the horizon.

Once they arrive, she finds a merchant who is in awe she has a Dremora Lord companion, she asks if anyone would be interested in purchasing a ship, the highest bidder gets it. A few merchants bided offers until one remained and she walked away with a sack filled with 5,000 golden Septims. "This should last us for a while, at least to get as far as possible from the coast". She made her way north into the hills on a horse she purchased, leaving her with 3000 gold and her sack of food, clothes she salvaged from the interior of the ship, and a bedroll. She went across the border to Cyrodiil and found large hillsides/mountainous regions, just south of Chorrol. She found a decently expansive cave, not too large or too many exist points, just a small nook in the top right, a tunnel to deeper caverns, and the main entrances. She set up camp with Aulivus, who given his Daedric nature did not need to eat or sleep, but still part too in some of the food.

Weeks passed, and eventually, he asked why they were hiding and she said biding time while she mapped the safest and fastest route farther East. He paces, looking out the main entrance of the cave and back at Val, who is studying the documents she brought with her from the Isles and the map. Feeling his eyes on her, she looks up to see him leaning on the stone wall of the cave opening and tells him he shouldn’t stand so close to the outside he could be easily spotted from the tree line and the roads nearby. He huffs, growing impatient with her silence and constant paranoia asks why they continue to flee like rats. Pinching the bridge of her noses as she has heard this question several times and has given answers various times she exasperatedly shouts "I killed one of their people! We killed many of their people and stole a ship. If their pride and ego don't kill them first for being bested by a savage Nord girl, they will be hunting me down all over Tamerial and out for my blood. That's not even saying anything of the information I have against them, military tactics, operations, names and postings of hundreds of their most powerful agents, and intelligence they gain from the spies they have placed all over the Empire. Given to the right person I could bring the whole damned Dominion to its knees with what I know. If that isn't bad enough my story as an enslaved bedwarmer Nord child would send most of Skyrim into a blind fury”. Sighing and pausing she continues “Overall, I'd say they have every reason to hunt me down as their public enemy number one, and it isn't safe to show my face in a province so heavily fortified with Thalmor agents who by now have surely received word of what has occurred at Skywatch. They may not tell the Imperials anything or minor details to save face but I am a wanted criminal make no mistake. I cannot risk it after how far I've come. I will slit my throat before I let those High-Elf bastards make me their slave-whore again!" she finished with a sharp, commanding voice that echoes around the cave. It leaves no room for argument. He looks at Valyria with both admiration and a tinge of fear, no small feat to make a Dremora Lord feel. He then asks what do you require before you determine it's safe to move forward. She responds with a list of items and plans.

First, she will need travel supplies for an extended trip, plenty of cured meats, warm clothes, and potions for healing, Magicka, and stamina. Then book a fresh map of Tamerial without the blood and scribbles from the previous owner, a tome filled with magical glamours and illusion spells for changing one’s face like wearing a mask. An alchemy satchel and kit, plus basic ingredients to make fortifying, health, and Magicka potions. Some armor and a sword or war ax. Her plans followed, for the next week, they must scout the surrounding area for anyone who could have followed or is hunting her. Then, glamoured listen in the nearby town for any word of a wanted criminal in the area or any Thamlmor passing through. Next, they'd have to leave the cave and move towards Bruma, the most northern town, and repeat the same thing as with Chorrol. Finally, we travel slowly to the Imperial City. With enough Magicka, she states a semi-permeant glamour can be cast over her to hide her true appearance, and she can hide in plain sight under their noses.

They do all of these with no issues until leaving Bruma and encountering a Thalmor transport caravan. They don't recognize her at first, but as her focus slips and the temporary glamour slowly fads, as she hadn’t had the time to cast a semi-perm one, they see her appearance and once one wizard recognizes her true identity, a rather nasty fight begins. Aulivus kill many of them with ease along with Val shooting arrows into the rest on horseback but then Aulivus takes a critical wound from an ebony blade into his neck. She pulls him into a nearby cave and tries to heal the wound, but her magic doesn't work on a Daedric entity like it would a mortal. "I feel my physical form fading to the Void again. I do not have much time, but I want to tell you Valyria the few months we have spent have been wonderful. I hope I do remember you after all." he groans out Valyria distraught and in tears responds "I'm so sorry Aulivus, I should've waited longer or turned back around or gone off in the woods away from the caravan". He replies "It would've happened eventually, the Void always calls me to return one way or another, I am bound for all eternity to it. Regardless, I do not regret a single moment spent with you, my dear. You will be alright and should the day come you need my help again, I pray Sithis returns me to your service. It has been a pleasure and honor Valyria Kitrinari." He and his body fade from existence in her arms but not before she kisses his lips, feeling the chill of darkness and letting her tears drip down through his now ethereal form as he fades back to Oblivion. She lays there for hours until picking herself up, finding her horse nearby at the stream, and after hiding the bodies (and looting all available items) she continues to the Imperial City. Behind her is a small stone memorial to Aulivus, the symbol of Oblivion caved into a stone with his name and a single magical black rose growing under it.

She enters the city gates, leaving her horse to be cared for at the stables, and taking the sacks she heads towards the All-Saints Inn, looking for a room and food. She has her hood up and facepaint covering much of her until she is inside and able to begin casting the semi-perm glamour charm. Now when people look at her she looks similar to a Breton/Imperial mixed young woman. After sleeping and eating for a few days, she makes the choice to go to the Emperor directly with her intel, hoping it is enough to deal a critical blow to the Dominion and Thalmor.  
She manages to get a meeting with one of the Elder Council members, he will be the one deciding if the matter is worth informing the Emperor of. She alters her appearance to her normal Nord face and body. With a journal of her recorded information she brought with her on the escape from the Summerset Isles, she presents it (which is a copy, the original is safely hidden outside the city in a cache with most her gold, for a quick escape if needed.) to the Elder Councilman, and he reviews it with both awe and horror which only grows as she gives extra context and detail to events she endured. After reading and listening to the story and all information she has, the Councilman rises and tells her to follow him to a private room off the main chambers. There he tells her the Thalmor control most of the Imperial city now, and have most of the Council in their pocket. He cannot bring this to them without it being covered up and her silenced. His advance is to leave and keep the information guarded until he sends for her personally or another war breaks out, whichever comes first. To stay would be suicide. She feigns a look for fear and sadness like her whole world had been shattered. What she left out was she knew the entire council was in their pocket, she only wanted to confirm it for herself. He asks her where she intends to go so he knows where to find her. She says possible High Rock or Hammerfell, as they have the best terrain for making hideouts and Hammerfell is the most resistant to the Thalmor. He tells her they will be in touch eventually and to just try to stay alive.  
Later that night she checks out of the inn and makes a show of leaving the city out the back gates. But that was an illusion spell that will make the clay golem walk for miles before falling apart. Valyria actually is underground in the sewer systems. She finds the Thieves Guild hideout and offers gold for a chance to join. Her thinking is that this will give her away to make coin, gain connections and skills which will allow her to become harder for the Thalmor to catch. They eventually do, Armand Christophe, seeing promise in her ability as a mage and its usefulness and asset to the guild. She eventually meets the current Gray Fox himself and learns of the nature of the Cowl he wears. On the surface after a few weeks to be sure they've been thrown off her trail, she gets a surface job in the Apothecary in the city, as an assistant after proving her proficiency. She does this to gain access to poison and potions for herself and the guild.

She lives this way for many years until she is nearly 20 years old, and has traveled all over Cyrodiil. The Thalmor still has a 1 million Septim reward for her capture dead or alive, but she hasn't had any close calls since before coming to the Imperial City. At age 23 she has saved enough gold and heads north to Skyrim. At this point she has become an insanely powerful mage, mastering all Schools of magic and Alchemy. She has made many connections within the Guild and has names to know when heading to Skyrim, but she told them not to alert them of her arrival or travel, she wants to get a feel of them first. She is also an expert Archer and lethal with throwing blades and daggers. She can smith Iron, Steel, Orcish, Elven, and all the way to Ebony. She however doesn't do much with enchanting. She can talk her way out of almost anything with masterful speech skills and can hide in plain sight and pickpocket someone's shoes off their feet. Doesn't do much with lockpicks as she uses alteration magic to unluck the door with the internal mechanism of the lock.

She has developed a common trend in her clothing, a style if you will, she wears her own handmade short tunic shift, and small clothes, with animal pelts/skins over the top from her kills as a hunter (she can hunt and fish easily), This is a short dress split up the sides stopping at the knee, she has tightly woven stockings made of wool. Her armor consists of a chainmail piece covering her whole torso, with a v neckline. She wears a steel chiastolite that wraps around her entire torse and can be tightened or loosened, a leather skirt is attached to this which lays on top of the underclothing. She has Leather and Steel-plated boots. She wears a leather hood with steel chainmail interior lining. She made a long fur cloak for her trip to Skyrim. She keeps her hair shoulder length and braided for simplicity. She's developed a stealth archer fighting style, pick off her targets from the shadows before moving in to collect her spoils. On her trip to Skyrim, she stores her possessions in a cache (including her clothing, putting on a simple tunic) at the border, wanting to scout out the area first before crossing with all her belongings, getting the feeling there might be an ambush nearby.

She ends up being right as she is carted off after a scuffle with General Tullius and the Stormcloaks. She wakes in the back of a wagon, bound, and heading for the mountains from what she can see. Inside Helgen she gives her alias name as Ayla while wearing her glamour. When Alduin attacks she follows Hadvar towards the keep but instead of picking between him a Ralof she commands them both to "get inside and have their pissing match later", so they both follow her into the same door of the keep. Hadvar cuts her bindings, while she is looking around for supplies, has some words with Ralof. Valyria, still in her Ayla form, asks "Are you two both done with your dick size contest so we can get the hell outta here before this whole Keep comes down on us!?" They both agree to cooperate long enough to get out and they break up any fights between the Stormcloaks and other Imperials, telling them all we have more important issues to worry about. Once they've escaped Helgan, both the Stormcloaks and Imperials part ways for now. Hadvar and Ralof both than Valyria, and continue to Riverwood to see their respective families, stating she can come along and be welcome in either home. She follows for a time until past the standing stones, sees Bleak Falls Barrow. Feeling some odd sensation pulling her to go to the Nordic burial ruin, she sees them off towards the gates and tells the two she will be in town shortly. Upon climbing to the top of the Barrow, she picks off the bandits with her Bound Bow. Inside she makes her way through, killing the Elf with the golden claw, and entering the final chamber. She searches for loot before going over to the Ancient Dragon Word Wall. Absorbing some sort of knowledge from the wall she turns to see a Dragur burst out of its resting place. As a little girl, she read stories of these undead warriors who could be tough to beat in a fight. Before it fully climbed on to its feet, she casts a silent invisibility spell. Sneaking to the back of Barrow she climbed atop the Word Wall and pulled her Bound Bow out of Oblivion. Sending a flurry of arrows at the Dragur, it fell to the ground dead, hopefully permanently. She climbed down and moved to loot the corpse and chest. A curious artifact stuck out to her, an ancient tablet of sorts. Something a scholar might pay big for she wagered and puts it in her bag (the one from Helgens prison that we aren't able to take for whatever reason). She exists from the above tunnel and heads back to the river, following it towards Riverwood.

First going to the Riverwood Trader, she gives back the Golden Claw, after overhearing it had gone missing. She offers Camilia some advice, that people who are competent enough to stand on their own do not ask permission to live their lives, if she isn't happy being her brother lucky around the shop and wants to see more she should do it, but also be smart about it. She mentioned her to friends, who she both adores and loves but can't decide upon nor if she is ready to settle down. Val tells Camilia to meet her at the river to talk about it and see what she can figure out. Val goes over to the mill and sees both families of Hadvar and Ralof listening to their tale of escaping Helgen. Once approached she introduces herself (still under her alias for now) and they move inside the blacksmith's home. one inside they discuss more, and she is asked by both families to go to Whiterun for the Jarl to send them aid in the event of a dragon attack. She agrees but only after a night’s sleep as she is exhausted, they offer to have her stay with them but she doesn't want to impose and says she had enough gold for room at the inn. When the Thalmor are mentioned to have been at Helgen she is visibly shaken, recalling having seen glimpses of Elenwen at the gates when arriving before the attack.

The group notices her terror visible all over her, asking why she is specifically afraid of the Thalmor. She states it would be safer for them not to know, but Hadvar persistently states she has already been seen with him and both families, any danger they could be in, they should know about. Sighing she ends her glamor enchantment and reintroduces herself by her real name, Valyria Kitrinari. Hadvar, having seen the wanted posters with a clear picture of her face, jumps up immediately drawing his sword, demanding an explanation. She fires back bitterly if he would shut up and sit down, they would all get one. Reluctantly, he sheaths his sword and sits back down, still glaring daggers at her.

She advises the parents to send the children off to bed first, as this isn't a story for kids. So, they do and she begins to explain her life, her issue with the Thalmor, and a small number of her plans, in vague detail for obvious reasons and also omitting important details she must keep hidden about the Elder Council for now. Afterward, they are all staring blankly, with a far-off look, stunned and disgusted by what she had suffered and in awe of how she managed to make it this far. She demonstrates her magical abilities, some of which Hadvar and Ralof already had seen in Helgen. She warns they must feign ignorance of her true identity. Nobody knows or has seen them with her in her true form, only as Ayla, and she stresses that is how it must stay for now. They all vow to keep her secret, understanding what it would mean for her to be caught, even after all these years. Hadvar stated why they'd still be looking for her after all this time and she says "To put it simply, let's just say my escape left a high body count, and it would look pretty bad for them to have kept a Nord child-sex slave, especially after they spent centuries basing part of their superiority off of them never having participated in the genocide or enslavement of another race." Satisfied with that answer he drops the subject. She instructs that should any Thalmor or Imperials, including Hadvars superiors, ask anything regarding Helgen, Ayla, or Valyria, they give are to give a generic story about a prisoner who survived seeking refuge for a night and left for Whiterun the next day. "Be precise or they will think you are making it up as you go, but not too overly detailed as it will give the idea you planned your story in advance, if they question all of you separately, say the same story but each person put it in your own words, as if it came from your own head, otherwise they will think it's a cover all of you are in on". "Above all else do not even mention my real name unless they do first, the only way you know of my real identity is by the wanted posters which were sent out some years back". Ralof asks "What if Ulfric or any Stormcloaks ask about this, or you?" Val retorts "He shouldn't have any reason to as I've had my glamour on the whole time I was in the cart and in Helgen, if for whatever reason the subject comes up at some point, just play ignorant as they will, You only know me from the wanted posters and the last you saw of Ayla was her heading towards Whiterun to tell the Jarl to send troops to Riverwood at the residence's quest."

After all are in agreement, they eat a meal together and Ralof's family heads to their home, not even acknowledging the fact Stormcloaks and Imperials just sat in the same room and ate together without killing one another for the first time in twenty-five years. Val heads over to the Sleeping Giant Inn and pays the barkeep for a room, some food, and ale. When Camilla enters, they go into her room to talk privately. After hours of discussing her life before in Cyrodiil and her desire to see all, she can in Tamriel before settling down with a family. Valyria encourages these aspirations, stating the only thing truly stopping her is herself; her fear of her brother's backlash and her fear of failure, she tells this passionate speech about the price of living a life of freedom and the price of living a life of fear: "We all feel the fears, I do every day, but courage is not the absence of our fears but the judgment that there is something else more important than our fears. The Brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all. Ultimately, it's the thing we wish we had done but never had the guts to try we end up regretting the most. Don't allow your brother's paranoia to rule your life and decide your fate. He isn't wrong, the life of an explorer is a dangerous one, the amount of danger various at any given moment too. However, this normally underdefended town has already proven bandits, and thieves can sneak in and do as they please without recourse. What's to stop one of them from killing you both as you sleep in the shop? What's to stop bandits from rolling into town and kidnapping you? Danger lurks in every corner if you look hard enough, but it doesn't stop you from living. Everything in life is a risk, it's all a matter of weighing the potential risk verse the potential rewards of any scenario. Is spending the rest of your life in the little village until you settle for one of those guys pining after you and pop out a few children when you are too old or sick to fulfill the dreams and goals you wish you had right now? You aren't stupid for wanting a life with more in it than traditional domestic bliss. It's your life and you should live it the way you best see fit to, not the way others would tell you is best for you. Only you know what is best for you. Take advice and opinions from those with more experience and knowledge than you but at the end of the day, the final call is yours to make".  
She stares wide-eyed at Val after that blunt and passionate speech. Valyria then goes through and gives her step by step advice on getting started on her journey and some ways she can approach it. She points out having a weapon is not the same as having the skill to use it effectively. Magicka works the same way. After teaching her a few new spells in Restoration, Conjuration, and Alteration that would aid her, she tells her to use her current skills to build upon new ones. "Camilla, you are a merchant and have the famed silver tongue of an imperial, use that to spin situations to your favor and maybe start as a traveling merchant". Valyria makes a list of essential supplies for her to have on her in her travels and to keep in stock as she uses the consumables.

Val begins advising; "You need to pick a fighting style you are going to devote most of your proficiency towards for a while until you desire to switch after progressing enough in that specific style. For your body type and speed, I suggest archery. It might seem like a weaker skill set but as Fendail has likely already taught you it has flexibility, versatility and keeps a distance between you and your opponent. Those who aren't hulking brutes are better off starting off this way, as it provides the greatest room for growth, plenty of options, and is a natural means to provide food in hunting. Arrows are simpler to craft than swords and axes, cheaper, and plentiful all over Skyrim. You should have some level of skill already from what you've told me already, so all you would need is to do from here get a good bow you can trust or if you think you're able I can teach you a spell to call forth abound Daedric level bow from Oblivion, both option has many advantages and also plenty of disadvantages, so both is also an option as well. After that, all that is left is to pick a place you want to start first. For those not native to the lands I recommend staying out of Eastern Skyrim for now and away from the Reach, you are a civilian so I doubt the Stormcloaks would target you without cause, but until you have more experience dealing with the less tolerant Nords in Older Skyrim it might be better to stay away from them for now. The Reach is covered in Forsworn who will not hesitate to kill you, no matter what race you are, anyone who isn't one of them is an enemy presently. I'd recommend Falkenreath or Whiterun for you to start with, white both have populations of less than tolerant Nords, they are so accustomed to Imperials you will hardly get any hassle and they are in the warmer regions so worrying about freezing to death won't be an issue while you are getting the hang of things and learning. I know you might want to jump headfirst into old crypts and caves but there is nothing wrong with taking it slow and starting out small. You aren't pressed for time, so it is important to take the time you need to get confident in your skills and yourself before you take on bigger challenges."

"With all that covered I'd say once you feel truly ready you can start exploring. Just remember what I've said and follow my three most important rules, repeat them back to me so I know I told them to you correctly and you understand them" Camilla promptly replies "The first rule is never left base camp or my current town without at least 20 gold and the 7 Basics unless it is life or death. The second rule is to always have a plan that includes two back-up plans and a clear objective before setting out. The Last rule is to always let someone, an innkeeper, guard, shopkeeper, or official of some kind know where you are heading off too and when you plan to return, leave a note for anyone who might come looking for you or any family if the worst does happen." Val smiles and states "And above all else, never lose hope, you can go days without water and weeks without food, you can even hold your breath for a few minutes, but the moment your hope dies, your resolve and will to fight will die with it. I've been in situations that feel absolutely hopeless but as long as you believe there is a chance, you still have one. You never know what situations you'll encounter as an explorer or adventurer, so expect something crazy and hold on like hell for the ride. They finish eating and drinking, telling stories about their lives.

Finally, after debating it within herself, Val reluctantly tells her that she is not as she appears to be and she is glamoured to look the way she does, Ayla isn't even her real name she whispers to Camilla in a hushed voice. She explains she won't reveal everything just yet, as Camilla will be traveling and more likely to encounter people who would pose a threat to Val should they accidentally find something out, but she gives her one last piece of advice, a dark warning "Do not trust the Thalmor or the high ranking Imperials, I don't know which aren't in the Thalmor's pocket so it is safer not to trust them, and no matter what, I am Ayla to you until I personally tell you otherwise. You do not breathe a word of our conversation about myself to anyone. I wouldn't have said anything but I had to tell you something before you go off on your own. If you see or hear of anything or anyone that is in association with the Thalmor, do not panic, do not give any indication of fear or worry, all is well and normal. Get out of that area as soon as you possibly can. I don't care how, but Nord and Imperial women are not safe in any regard around Thalmor officials and agents. Not all High Elves are part of or even support the Thalmor, that much is true, but do not trust one to betray their own kind for the safety of a human, it isn't in their way usually".

She continues hurriedly, "Should you end up being questioned by a Thalmor official or agent, including high ranking members of the Imperial Legion, play it cool and stay calm, but do not give anything overly specific or complex, just any generic run of the mill story will do to placate them until you can get away. If they ask anything about a woman by the name of Valyria Kitrinari or show you a wanted poster of a Nord girl who has a scar below her left eye, you do not know her, you've never seen her in person only on that poster a few years ago when they were posted around Cyrodiil. That's all. If you are questioned, leave that city as soon as you physically can and go to back to Riverwood, leave this sealed letter with the words: *The necklace has been delivered as you requested* written inside and give it to the barkeep at the inn, say it is for Ayla in a hushed voice, and drop this ring with it. I will always come back to Riverwood at least once a lunar cycle unless I am really not able to at that time. Regardless I have told the barkeeper that if any letter for Ayla comes including that ring, to give them another ring enchanted with a tracking spell so I can find them no matter where they are as long as they have the ring on them along with 100 gold. Go to the nearest walled-in city and that you did not see the Thalmor wizards and get the carriage driver to take you immediately to Riften, I know what I told you about the East but it is a better option that the West if you need to avoid the Thalmor. When you arrive in Riften, MAKE ABSOLUTELY SURE you were not followed, this is part is life or death. From there, head down to the Ratways. This is a potion that will make you invisible to the eye and muffle your sounds for three mins, use it well to make it to the Ragged Flagon. Take a slip of paper and wordless draw this symbol on it clearly” Val draws a Shadow Marker for danger, guild, safety and what looks like a Fox. "Then pass it to the barkeep Vekel or whoever is present behind the bar. They will hand it back. Then write below you need a safe room in the Gateways Vaults. He will write down instructions for you from there on which one to take, make sure you have plenty of food and fresh water as you will be in this room until I come for you, they will bring you a bucket of freshwater once a day but that is it. Do not speak to any others in the rooms nearby. Do not talk to anyone on your way there beyond polite casual conversation.  
Lastly, if I am not able to come for you myself, I will send word or send another trusted person in my place to bring you to me. The password to enter is SKYWATCH. If they do not say that exact phrase, DO NOT allow them in. You should be completely safe at this point. Once you've gotten that tracking ring the barkeep back in Riverwood will send a courier to find me with another tracking item. I left it to him to let me know you're going underground. From here just wait and listen, do not panic no matter what, distract yourself with Magicka practice, archery practice, whatever have you. As long as you have plenty of cured meats and dried vegetables which I told you how to make you can make soups with the water and drink the broth too. There is always a cooking pot and fireplace in the room they will give you and a bedroll, a chest that has one change of clothes in it, and small food items like bread and cheese. If you had anyone else with you when you were questioned, take them with you during all this, they will be at high risk if you do not. Follow these instructions and you will be perfectly fine when dealing with the Thalmor.

Camilla listens carefully and asks a few questions but pretty much understands all she is told. Finally, she asks "Why are the Thalmor this dangerous for me especially if I do not know this Valyria woman"? She asks. Val sighs and tells her "Even so, I know firsthand what happens to those captured by the Thalmor, specifically the women, and I can confirm it is a fate you do not wish to know." They clean up their plates and tankers. She walks Camila back to the Riverwood Trader, their final parting word for the night are said and Val returns to her room for some sleep. At the break of dawn, Val wakes and packs up, grabbing some bread and cheese before heading out. She sees Camilla practicing her archery, they wave to each other and Val heads off towards Whiterun, and to her destiny as the Dragonborn.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We'll pick up from here by reading her journals that were recovered by her great-granddaughter from here on out as this study can only do her justice when we view this time in our world as told in her own words.  
  
  
  
Until then,   
  
Master Wizard Rhaella Mallory, Head Curator of the Dragonborn Historical Society and Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read my work. Life is crazy as we all know so I have no actual schedule, just whenever the time fits and the juices flow. This post actually started as a YouTube comment for a Fudgemuppet Skyrim video if you can believe it but I'd say it's a little, long to post there lmao.


End file.
